Shade the Puffolian
Shade the Puffolian is a navy Puffolian who was once owned by the Bureau of Entropy. He is described as a cute, fuzzy fellow by many. He currently recides in CLub Penguin. He can only speak a bit of english which is why his friend Sarah the Penguin travels with him, as she can only understand his language. Also, he has a girlfriend who is also a Puffolian but ironically was part of the von injoface family. Her name is Palm the Puffolian. In 2009 he turned on the Christmas lights in Club Penguin Island with Crow, Sarah the Penguin and Cadence. History Shade was a wild black puffle who lived in the Darktonian Realm. Born in a small cave during the time of Colonial Antarctica in 1998, where he spent most of his life. He and his unknown brother would explore everywhere to together. However during the time of Darktan he was captured by a Doom Knight who wanted a pet. Shade was surprisingly happy with his new owner. Although not much was known about the owner, what everyone knows that he had a soft spot- too soft for Darktan. Darktan was enraged about the fact that an elite minion was taking care of a pet not loyal to him (Shade destroyed one of Darktan's scrolls about Maledict. Darktan summoned the Doom Knight to the throne room where personally he said to get rid of the puffle or be exiled. The Doom Knight was given only two weeks to make the toughest decision of his life. He asked many of his fellow minions what to do. The opinions were all mixed. Eventually the deadline came. The owner made a snap decision and said no. He was exiled to the barren wastelands of Pengolia. As for Shade he was locked up and used for animal testing. Then came that day where Darktan needed extra Lava Puffles. Shade was selected to become a Lava Puffle. However when the mullet was dropped he snapped out and became a little navy Puffolian. Like the other Puffolians he was exiled into the wild but was instantly captured by a member of the Bureau of Entropy. He was taken to their secret base underground. It was Lord Carrion's job to look after Shade. However Shade drove Lord Carrion and the Bureau employees up the bend- he set the building on fire, caused dance fever (Puffolians have dance lasers) for a week, flooded the buildng to get rid of the fire, destroyed an rare crystal of doom, froze the entire building to stop the flood and the list goes on. The only employee who liked him was one called Sarah the Penguin. Shade was once again exiled by Lord Carrion. Sarah, who loved the little critter, went with him. Sarah even learned how to speak his language. Sarah reformed because of Shade. Shade and Sarah built a wooden shack in a town where they spent there life there. Sarah and Shade decided to build an cafe for everyone. The cafe even had a dance area for penguins to dance. Shade and other Puffolians would use their dance lasers there. Also Shade helped Sarah by being the waiter and the DJ. Sarah and Shade decided to go on holiday to Club Penguin. Shade really enjoyed it in CP. Often he would help the waiter in the coffee shop and dance in the Night Club. At one point he met Cadence and Crow who wanted to teach Shade how to be a true DJ. Shade said no and instead Shade taught Cadence and Crow how to be a true DJ. There happened to be an agent who needed a someone to be the DJ for a hip hop band. Shade actually became famous (only in Club Penguin though). Shade and Sarah had many adventures together. But on one he met the love of his life- Palm. Palm was a purple Puffolian. She was banished from the family because she was a Puffolian and the von Injoface were more cruel to puffolians then they are to Green and Red puffles. Director Kenny went back in time to erase that she was a part of the family, and Palm was banished to New Forest, where she scared travelers. Shade happened to be passing with Saraha and Palm jumped out. Shade and Palm looked at each other as they were in love. The two then left Sarah in the forest alone, who luckily found her way out. Shade's fame increased when he was signed up to do a single with Crow. The two topped the chart with their album, Crow and Shade, which included a remade version of The Wiki Isn't The Same Without You'. In 2009, he, Crow, Cadence and Sarah the Penguin turned on the Club Penguin Island Christmas lights. In 2010 he and Sarah plan to move to Club Penguin, where they'll own an estate. In September 2009, he revealed that he will quit the rapping band to start his own band, The Young Shadows (originally The Furry Shadows) and also to join a radio station called CP Radio. Other reasons were that he planned to become a mobile DJ and had been preparing for a long time, that he had to do a course in English in Club Penguin City and that he wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. As of now, he has done five singles, is to sing a live Halloween! single and is currently working on a double album, half of which is going to be dedicated to Christmas, will include songs from his old band, the five singles with The Young Shadows, the Halloween! single, some of DJ Crow's collaberated songs and several new songs. The double album has be comfirmed to be named The Young Shadows: Our Time. Albums * Metropolitan * Free the Streets * Crow's Shade' (DJ Crow album) Notable Singles and Songs * Free the Streets (Became part of Free the Streets album, topped the Eastshield charts). * The Wiki Isn't The Same Without You (Shade over Crow, topped charts worldwide). * Left Turn (Shade over Crow, also topped the charts worldwide). * Why I Howl at the Moon? (Sung during the Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010!, Shade's first R&B, with some powerpop single. A song in the top 10 in many countries). Involvement Quotes Trivia * Shade recieved his name from his former owner, the Doom Knight. From then he accepted that his name was Shade. * He is friends with Rock'n'roll Puffle and Disco Puffle. * The hip hop band mainly played rap rock music. * Shade plans to make an album with all his favourite singers and bands songs. * Shade knows some Free Republic English but when he says something in English he speaks in a Canadian accent. :* He can now speak fluent English. Category:Creatures Category:Puffles